Si tout était mensonge
by TrichnakAlpha
Summary: Si tout ce qu'ils fesaient n'était que pour le controler. Comment il réagirait s'il l'apprenait ?
1. Default Chapter

Six ans, cela faisait six qu'il n'avait pas mit les pieds au chemin de Traverse. Beaucoup de choses se sont passé en six ans. Tom était mort deux ans plus tôt de sa main, il en n'était pas fier, mais il l'a fait. Il a sept ans beaucoup de choses étaient différente. Il croyait ce que l'on lui disait. Il respectait Dumbledore. Il était insouciant, mais pas stupide. Tout changea quand sa sœur prit contacte avec lui. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier.


	2. chapitre 1

Flash-Back

Deux semaines après la fin de l'année scolaire tout les enfants étaient en vacance. Au 4  Privet Drive, une maison de banlieue tout a fait ordinaire, dans une de ses chambres se un jeune homme de 15. Harry Potter le sorcier qui a survécu à Voldemort quand il n'avait qu'un ans. Pour l'instant ses devoirs le maintenait occuper pour qu'il ne pense pas à la mort de son parrain. Ses amis lui manquaient, mais ils étaient confiné chez son oncle pour sa sécurité, c'est ce qu'on lui a dit.     

Au même moment de l'autre coté de la rue, une maison semblable, mais pas de famille dans celle-ci. Un groupe de 4 personnes avec jumelles, caméras surveillent la maison d'Harry Potter. L'écran vidéo pour communiqué avec leur supérieur s'activa.

- Quel est votre rapport ? demanda l'homme à l'écran

- Rien de spécial monsieur, Abella Figg surveille à chaque fois que Potter sort de la maison.

- Autre chose 

- Peut-être, son cachalot de cousin risque des ennuis, il a frappé le fils d'un flic.

- C'est ses problèmes, continuez à surveiller.

Quelque part  aux Etats-Unis, la famille Silver étaient en train de déjeuner quand un homme se présentât cher eux. En voyant l'homme dans le cadre de la porte le père de famille le prit dans ses bras.

- Sirius ça fait si long temps.

- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir vieille canaille.

- Lily comment tu va ? il demandé en voyant la mère de famille

- Bien dit-elle en le regardant 

En regardent la fille de 14 ans qui est assis à la table en suite le garçon de neuf ans il dit

- Ça doit être Lysa et Erik

- Et vous ? demanda la jeune fille

- Sirius Black

- Le parrain de Harry

- Ne prononce pas son nom

- Et pourquoi c'est mon frère

- Il n'aurait jamais du venir au monde

- T'avais juste à mettre un condom pa !!!!

- Arrêtez, Lysa dans t'a chambre ordonna sa mère.

- Comme d'habitude, vous ne voulez pas reconnaître que Dumbledore est un trou cul et qu'il a détruit votre vie et détruit celle de votre fils avec votre consentement, sur ce elle parti vers sa chambre.

- Est-elle toujours comme ça ?

- Oui depuis que lui a dit elle nous le reproche à tout les jours.

- Un jour elle comprendra.

Dans la chambre de la jeune fille, elle se demandait comment des personnes civilisés pouvait cela à son frère. Elle savait qu'il ignorait tout de ce que l'on lui cachait. Pour lui sa mère, son père et maintenant son parrain étaient mort. Il ne connaissait même  pas l'existence de sa sœur. Elle se demandait comment remédier à cette situation. Le pire c'est que l'on assaillait de lui faire croire que c'était normal. Son frère subissait cela depuis plus de 15 ans, seulement pour qu'il commettre un meurtre. Elle commençait à croire que ses propres parent n'étaient que l'équivalent des mangemort. Arrêtant de penser à cela elle prit un parchemin et commença à écrire deux lettres une à son frère l'autre à la seule personne en Angleterre qui connaissait cette supercherie et qui était contre et pouvait faire quelque chose.


	3. chapitre 2

Quelque par Angleterre deux jour après l'arrivé de Sirius chez le Silver, un homme à la carrure d'un militaire lisait son journal dans son bureau. Un homme déposa une lettre inattendu sur le bureau, surtout quand il vit le nom de l'expéditeur. Lysa Silver  

Bonjour monsieur Stryker, je vous écrit cette lettre en espérant que vous la receviez. Vous devez vous poser la question pourquoi une fille des États-Unis  vous écrit. C'est simple vous êtes la seul personne à par l'Ordre du Phénix à connaître la conspiration contre mon frère Harry Potter et peut-être l'aider. Oui je suis la sœur de Harry quand James et Lily Potter ont quitté l'Angleterre, ils sont devenu les Silver aux États-Unis. Je suis né un ans après lui.

Si tout se passe bien si ce n'est déjà fait Harry devrait recevoir la lettre que je lui est écrit et qui explique ce qui se passe. Je lui est écrit de communiquer avec vous en cas de problème. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais Tom Jedusor alias Voldemort est de retour. Je voudrais l'aider, mais je peut qu'envoyé des lettres.

SVP aidez le

Lysa Silver

Cette lettre surpris le colonel, mais il décida d'agir. Il savait ce que c'était d'être manipuler et rejetez comme un vulgaire outils. Dans le temps personne ne sans était offusqué, mais pas aujourd'hui. De ce fait il ouvrir le tiroir de son bureau où il avait mit sa baguette. 

On l'avait déjà avertir que les meurtres par magie avaient recommencé, mais avec le retour de Tom c'était concevable. Il avait fait mettre une équipe de surveillance devant la maison des Dusley où résidait Harry Potter par sécurité. Il savait que si Harry avait reçu la lettre de sa sœur, il voudrait communiquer avec lui. En sortant de son bureau il ordonna le rassemblement du commandement de DFIM. Maintenant on va jouer dans la cour des grands se dit-il.  

Pendant ce temps ce temps au 4 Privet Drive le facteur passa et déposa une lettre pour le jeune Potter. 

- Harry Potter décent tout suite 

- Oui tante Pétunia 

Arrivé dans la cuisine la tante Pétunia lui tendit une lettre qui lui était adressé.

- Qui est cette Lysa Silver 

- Aucune idée, le seul moyen de le savoir est de lire la lettre.

Sur ce il retourna dans sa chambre pour lire la lettre qui l'intriguais.

Bonjour Harry

On ne se connaît pas, mais on est lié. Ce que je vais te raconter va te faire un choque. Tout d'abord Harry, tu n'es pas orphelin, on t'a menti sur le fait que tes parents sont mort. Ils sont en vie, ils habitent les États-Unis sous le nom de Silver. La si tu n'as pas compris je suis ta sœur. J'ai un ans de moins que toi.    

La raison pour la qu'elle je t'écrit maintenant et pas avant, c'est que l'on m'a mit dans la confidence qu'il y a peut de temps. Ils se sont dit que comme je suis une sorcière, je comprendrait que c'est normal dans la magie de détruire des vies sans raison valable. Tu vois, ils se sont trompés. La deuxième raison de cette lettre est le fait que ton parrain sois arrivé à la maison ce matin. Les Dusley selon ce que j'en sais ne son au courant de rien.

Voici ce que je sais, premièrement c'est Dumbledore qui l'investigateur de cette supercherie. Tu peux considérer sans trop te tromper que la majorité de l'Ordre du Phénix doivent être tous au courant. Pour tes amis je ne sais pas. La raison de cette conspiration est simple; selon la prophétie, tu vas acquérir un pouvoir supérieur à bien des sorciers pour vaincre Voldemort. Pour te maintenir sous son control et pour que tu ne fasse que ce qu'il veut, Dumbledore et l'Ordre sont près à tout. Le but ultime de Dumbledore et de son ordre est devenir l'Ordre dirigeant des sorciers. Pour cela Dumbledore veut tout les pouvoir possible. 

Nos parent on consentie à la différence des Londubat le sacrifice d'un enfant. Dumbledore a volontairement choisi que Voldemort t'attaque et nos parents l'ont laissé faire. Je crois que tu à entendu les voix de nos parents le soir où Voldemort a attaqué à cause des détracteurs. Ce son de faux souvenirs que Dumbledore t'a implanté, Voldemort lui, il a perdu la mémoire de ces évènements. Si se serait les Londubat qui aurait accepté ce serait Neville Londubat qui serait à t'a place.

 Si tu te pose la question ce n'est pas la première foi que cela arrive. Dumbledore a fait la même chose avec un certain Frank Stryker. C'est la seul personne que je peut te dire qui n'est pas impliqué et qui connaît la conspiration. Si tu le cherches ce que je te conseil, la dernière fois que les sorciers en ont entendu parlé il était militaire.  

Fait attention a toi je ne voudrais pas perdre mon grand frère avant de le connaître.

Lysa Silver..Potter       


	4. chapitre 3

Quand Harry finit cette lettre, il ne savait plus quoi pensé. Avant il se serait lamenté, maintenant la seul chose qu'il voulait, c'était la vérité. Il se dit que cette fille était folle, mais des détailles lui revint. Le temps que Dumbledore lui dise pourquoi Voldemort voulait le tuer, quatre ans, le fait que ne lui est dit très peut sur sa famille. Le fait qu'elle est mentionné Neville, comment pouvait-elle savoir que Neville aurait put être la cible de Voldemort. 

Il pouvait en parlé aux Dusley, mais eux ils s'en fichent. Hermione, elle ne peut être au courant. Ron ses parents était de l'Ordre. Il ne restait que le dénommé Frank Stryker. Sur cette réflexion, il a l'à voir sa tante.

- Tante Pétunia

- Que veut- tu ?

- Savoir comment communiquer avec un militaire si on sait pas ou il est ?

- Tu as juste à appeler à leur états major. Cela as-tu un rapport avec la lettre que tu as reçu ?

- Oui,

- Et ?

- C'est une lettre de ma sœur.

- Tu n'as pas de sœur.

- C'est le problème, je veux savoir si mes parents ont vraiment été tué. 

Après avoir trouvé le numéro de téléphone de l'état-major britannique, Harry téléphona. L'appelle fut transféré au bureau du DFIM ou le colonel Stryker répondit 

- Stryker 

- Bonjour je suis Harry Potter..

- Je sais qui tu es Harry, celui que l'on appelle le survivant. La tu vas me dire que tu as reçu une lettre de ta sœur.

- Comment ?

- Elle m'en a envoyer une m'expliquant la situation, avant de continuer. il faudrait se parler dans un lieu sécurisé. Je ne croit pas que tu veux que l'ordre soit au courant, se serait mieux pas. La maison en face 15 minutes passe moi ta tante Harry.

Sur ce Harry donna le combiné à sa tante.

- Miss Dusley, ici le colonel Frank Stryker 

- Oui 

- Votre neveux va aller à la maison en face 15 minutes, compris.

- Oui bien.

15 minutes après Harry était à la maison en face de son oncle, une femme le fit entrer. Dans la salle qui devait servir de salon seul un divan et trois téléviseurs y étaient. Par contre des caméras vidéo appareil photo et micro de tout sorte y était. A part la femme qui le fit entré quatre autre homme était dans la salle. L'un dans eux était habillé en militaire les autres tous en  civil. Le militaire fut le premier à parler.

- Bonjour Harry, je crois que tu as deviner, je suis le colonel Frank Stryker. Les personnes que tu vois ici son affecté à ta sécurité et surveille les sorciers du coin. Si tu poses la question certain son sorcier ou cramol ou ils connaissent la magie.  

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu connais déjà la raison. Tien voici la lettre que ta sœur ma envoyé. Sur ce le colonel lui donna la lettre qu'il avait reçu un peut plus tôt dans la journée.

Après avoir lu la lettre du colonel Harry lui posa une question que l'intriguait.

- Pourquoi écrit-elle  que vous êtes la seul personne à pouvoir m'aider ?

- Je connaît cette situation Harry, j'ai été moi même dans une situation semblable. Quand j'était encore enfant, une femme a prédit que je vaincrait un mage noir. Je croit que l'on t'a pas dit qu'il a eu deux mages noir en même temps Tom et l'autre je n'est jamais su son nom, personne d'ailleurs. Après que je l'ai vaincu Dumbledore a tout fait pour que je sois enfermer à Askaban. Si Hagrid aurait pas intervenu j'y serais. Après j'ai essayé de devenir Auros, même si j'ai passé les testes haut la main, Dumbledore s'est arrangé pour qu'il me refuse. 

- Hagrid vous a aidé ?

- Rubus Hagrid oui, il est le seul de l'ordre à faire plié le reste des membres.

- Comment ?  

- Tu ne l'as jamais vu en colère n'est pas ?

- Oui quand Ombride l'a attaqué.

- Cela n'était pas une vrais colère sinon elle ne serais plus de ce monde, même avec la moitié des Auros pour la protéger. La mer calme, cache toujours la pire tempête et Hagrid est toujours calme. 

- Elle m'a aussi écrit que qu'avec l'Ordre, Dumbledore voulait dirigé les sorciers ?

- La seul chose qu'un homme de pouvoir veut, c'est plus de pouvoir. Dumbledore lui il est simplement plus subtil que Voldemort. En ce qui me concerne les deux sont des ennemis. 


End file.
